


Pluto

by Erierio_o, hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Nicknames, POV Multiple, Smut, it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erierio_o/pseuds/Erierio_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: "Who the fuck is Hongjoong and why am I in second place?"
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. First place

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same as my series, but I realised that there are people who prefer to read it in a chapter by chapter format :)
> 
> I'm on twitter under @hannah_uwo ^^

“Mingi,” he slowly turns to his side.

“Mingi,” 

“Song Mingi if you don’t wake up-” that makes him jolt. He hadn’t even realised he had drifted off to sleep in the middle of the council meeting. The head counsellor rolls her eyes. 

“I expect a full written report of this meeting on my desk by next week, Mr Song,” she tuts. Yunho turns to look at his best friend, patting his back mockingly. 

_ “Shut up,”  _ he hisses through gritted teeth.

“Yunho, my dear boy who was not sleeping for half of this, please give us a recap.”

“Yes miss,” he rises before shooting Mingi a grin. Mingi is going to throw his clothes out into the streets if he continues annoying him like this.

“Today, dated 10th of March, we return to normal club activities after a month of examinations. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss if any clubs required assistive funds from the school or wanted help in promoting club names. Full attendance, except for the leader of the astronomy club.”

“Again?” Mingi sighs, exasperated. Yunho ignores him before continuing.

“Conclusively, the dancing club floor needs some fixing, and we will try to provide a subsidy for the costly cameras the photography club members need to purchase on their own. Any questions? No? Good,” Yunho sinks back down into his seat before smugly looking at Mingi.

“Excellent, Yunho. It’s at times like these where Mingi, our dear  _ head prefect _ -” she stops to narrow her eyes at Mingi.

“-is so lucky to have you as his assistant.” She smiles.

“Anyway, I realise that all of you desperately want to go and find out what your examination results are, hence I will release you now so that you get to see them before the other students. All the best!” she waves her hand in dismissal as the council members disperse. 

“How’s our sleepy head boy feeling about his exam results?” San, the head of the dance club approaches him, arm slung around his boyfriend Wooyoung who was a prefect as well as a member. Both were his age but in the year below as Mingi had skipped a year, hence their chart would be further down the hallway.

“Of course he’s going to get first place again. When has he not?” Yeosang snorts, another fellow prefect walking ahead towards the chart further down, arms held above his head in a stretching motion.

“If hyung gets anything but first place, my life is a lie,” the youngest member of the council, Jongho pipes up cheerfully. He had the face of a baby but the stamina of a pro wrestler, marching his way to eliminating all of the other candidates for the head of the sports club. 

“Seonghwa-hyung! What’s the score?” Mingi yells as he sees the older male standing in front of the chart. He slowly turns to face him, an unreadable expression on his face. Silently, Mingi’s eyes loom up the chart. 

_ 1st place: Kim Hongjoong _

_ 2nd place: Song Mingi _

_ 3rd place: Jung Yunho _

_ … _

“Who the fuck is Hongjoong?” Mingi gasps, the rest of the group silenced by the surprise.

“He’s the astronomy club leader, dude. Oh sweet, I’m in third place again.” Yunho appears by his side. 

“I’ve literally told you about him a million times,” he states nonchalantly.

“I don’t recall that,” Mingi frowns.

“He’s always been in second place below you. How have you never noticed?” Seonghwa tilts his head, fingers playing with each other as Yeosang hums in agreement. Mingi’s mouth hangs open in disbelief.  _ Him? Second place?  _

“Dumbass,” Yeosang mutters.

“Uhhh, Mingi?” San waves his hands in front of his face.

“I think he’s broken.” Yunho chuckles.

“Okay. Have fun with being frozen, Mingi. I’m leaving.” Yeosang laughs as he walks down the corridor to check on his results alongside San and Wooyoung. Yunho and Seonghwa follow suit a while later, leaving him to stand in a perplexed state in front of the board. Maybe he’s seeing wrong? Does he need glasses?

_ 1st place: Kim Hongjoong _

_ Kim Hongjoong _

_ Hongjoong _

_ Okay, now what? _ Mingi ponders. He’s still kinda angry and draws his lips into a pout. Would it make sense to find the guy? After all, he’s the head prefect. It could be under the simple reason of helping Hongjoong (he had never heard of the existence of such a Korean name until today, his brain registers) catch up with the council meeting he had missed today. (It didn’t register in his brain, however, that he had never done that before and it might seem weird, but somehow Mingi’s brain had convinced itself such a detail was not necessary to take in). He huffs to himself to ask the dude how he had gotten first place instead of him, ignoring the saltiness that forms in the pit of his stomach. 

He pulls out his phone and the student information file that he has access to before typing up the dude’s name, whizzing through the list to trace his classroom. According to his timetable, he currently had study periods, which meant he could technically be anywhere, to Mingi’s annoyance. But his classroom would be a good start, he assures himself. 

He’s not there.

In fact, he’s not  _ anywhere,  _ and Mingi is  _ pissed _ . He’s not in the library, not in the canteen, not around the school sports complex (which Mingi had run around quite a few times. Jongho whistles as he runs by on the track, clapping for his hyung who  _ was, after all,  _ his year group's representative runner), he’s not behind the school grounds where the delinquents hang out (they shoot him a questioning look but say nothing), and he’s not in any of the janitor storerooms (although he does find other people in interesting states, making a mental note of who they are to throw them in detention later. He definitely did not need to see most of  _ that _ ). Mingi basically growls at Yunho when he calls him after he’s searched the whole campus, including asking Hongjoong’s house matron. 

“Yunho, where the fuck do I find this Hongjoong guy?”

“Why do you need that info, may I ask?” 

“Just fucking tell me or your laptop will be six feet under tonight.”

“Sheesh. So salty. Listen, dude, it’s logic. What is he the leader of?”

“Yunho, I don’t have time for your fucking games.”

“Astronomy, Mingi.”

“Okay, yeah, so what?” 

“Where do people go to gaze at stars?”

“The sky? Oh my fucking god, Yunho, just tell me!”

“THE OBSERVATORY! JESUS CHRIST MINGI.”

“...”

“You don’t know where that is?”

“We have an observatory?” Mingi asks, genuinely interested. How has he not known this before?

“Oh for the love of fuck-” he hears Yunho sigh on the other side of the call. 

“Just, go look at the school map we have in the council room. Have fun.” 

Mingi pulls his phone away promptly as Yunho ends the call, heading back in the direction of said room. The map is spread out on his desk, ‘OBSERVATORY’ written in bold at a pinpointed location. Huh. That was odd. How had he never seen that before? He brushes the thought off and snaps a photo before following the path up to the observatory. Pulling out his prefect access card, he taps the sensor to unlock the gated staircase and leaps up the stairs, three steps at a time, long legs helping (like a gazelle, his brain suggests). 

Almost frantically, he flings the door of the large observatory open and yells the first thing he can think of.

“Why the fuck aren’t you normal?!” his mouth manages to compute after all that pent up fury in the form of wasting all his energy running around school like a mad man. Then his brain short circuits, because there is only one person in the room, and he’s  _ fucking adorable.  _

“Carrot?” he sniffles, eyes glued on Mingi’s orange hair as he glances away from the MacBook he’s holding in mid-air, tissues all around him while he’s swaddled in a thick blanket, nestled in a bean bag. He looks so small, so cute, but wait, is he  _ crying?  _ Mingi’s heart hurts at the sight of the pure looking boy’s tear-streaked face, and he kind of wants to pull him into a hug and apologise and tell him that he can get first place whenever he wants as long as he’s happy, but that’s a bit weird as this is literally his first time seeing the boy, so he does the only thing that makes sense.

He runs out and doesn’t stop running until he gets back to his shared dorm with Yunho. 

Yunho shoots him a judging look that he misses, instead runs to his room and locks the door before collapsing on the bed. What a trainwreck of a day, he groans, muffling his screams into his pillow. 


	2. Netflix & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yunho must now console his hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should explain why this version is a thing now uhhhh-   
> well if it was part of the series, you have the option to skip M rated chapters (trigger warnings such as mentions of depression or a cigarette addiction, sexual content etc). But for this one I guess you know what's coming, and don't mind reading through all of that :)

Hongjoong sighs happily as he finishes his final lesson of the day, the next four hours of his timetable being study periods (which he calls ‘frees’ since he never uses them for studying. Honestly, who does?). Pulling up his bag, he walks towards the prefect-only staircase and pulls out Seonghwa’s card, tapping the sensor gently. He pulls out a pack of bubblegum (strictly forbidden on campus grounds, but Seonghwa lets him go each time he pouts, so he uses that to his full advantage) as he walks in the direction of the observatory, unlocking the door before plopping himself down into the beanbag he had bought specifically for times like these. 

Suddenly he hears a short bell from his bag and stretches forward to pull it towards himself. His thumb hovers over his phone screen, typing in his passcode. 

_ Tall but baby: hyung _

_ HJ: yunho wdyw _

_ Tall but baby: don’t forget the council meeting today _

_ Tall but baby: hyung???????? _

**_seen_ **

  
  


_ Oh crap. The council meeting. _ Hongjoong groans frustratedly before glancing over at the clock. It would probably last for three hours, and there were so many things he could do with that time, he thinks as he pulls out his sticker-coated MacBook air (as Yunho had once put it, everything he owned was aesthetic somehow), scrolling through Netflix before the Titanic catches his eye.  _ It’s exactly three hours and fifteen minutes long. A sign from the gods!  _ He mentally screams before deciding to watch it. Screw the council meeting. Young Leonardo DiCaprio was a lot more important than other human beings ( _ have you seen him in oversized sweaters, good lord-) _ . 

Before he’s about to begin his cry fest, however, Yunho calls him.

“Hyung, don’t forget the council meeting.” Hongjoong sighs into his phone.

“I won’t forget it. It’ll linger in the back of my head.”

“You’re not coming, are you?” he hears Yunho chuckle.

“No,” 

“Hyung, you never attend the council meetings. Just, give it a chance?”

“Yunho, no. I don’t like sitting in a room full of people falling asleep out of boredom.”

“Okay, fine. Have you checked your results at least?”

“No, I haven’t. Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now anyway?”

“I’ve got a free period too,”

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” Hongjoong lights up at the prospect of having Yunho to cuddle. The boy was, after all, extremely huggable. Yunho chuckles again on the other side.

“I have work to do, hyung. Anyway I have to go. Love you- no homo!” Yunho ends the call.

Okay, Leonardo DiCaprio time. 

Almost done with the movie later, Hongjoong feels like  _ an absolute mess.  _ Everything is going wrong, he’s crying, and Jack is dying, and  _ why the heck can’t she just share that plank with Jack? It’s obviously big enough. Oh for god’s sake Rose- _

“Why the fuck aren’t you normal?!” he hears someone yell as they burst through the door. His hair is a bright orange, and he’s wearing a green beret, so Hongjoong says the only thing he can comprehend after getting yelled at. 

“Carrot?” it strikes him as odd, but honestly, he was feeling super depressed and just wanted to get back to the movie. The boy standing in the doorway looks super familiar, but before Hongjoong gets the chance to ask him anything else, he runs out. Which is super weird, so he pauses the movie and gives Yunho a call. 

_ “Why the fuck aren’t you normal?!”  _ the boy’s words echo in his mind. That hurt. He knows he’s kinda weird but surely he can’t be that bad? Slowly his breath hitches and he feels more tears rolling down his face, because he’s already super sad, and suddenly a random dude yells at him? 

“Hyung?”

“Yunho- I-” he lets out a muffled voice. 

“Hyung are you crying? Hold up, I’m coming, I’m just gonna finish writing up this essay, I’ve got a hundred words left.”

“Yunho, Yunho, this dude came and yelled at me then left,” he lets the words come out in a bawl, slightly embarrassed but not enough that he allows the tears to flow as he sobs. 

“Oh god that fucking idiot,” he hears Yunho mumble.

“Yunho, no cursing,” he hiccups.

“Hyung, are you alright? Wait a bit more, okay? I’m almost done,” 

“Yunho, am I weird?”

“What? Oh hyung, no, no, why? What gave you that idea?”

“He yelled at me, asking why the frack I wasn’t normal,”

“He  _ cursed  _ at you? Jesus Christ, hyung I’m coming now-” Hongjoong hears the sound of a door briefly opening and closing on Yunho’s side before Yunho speaks again.

“I’m so sorry Hongjoong-hyung. I’m coming now. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” he hangs up. 

Hongjoong glances at the MacBook he had chucked on the side and pulls it back into his lap. Heck, he wasn’t gonna let some carrot dude ruin his cry fest, so he continues watching and crying.

Yunho arrives around ten minutes later, and immediately pulls Hongjoong into a tight hug. He smells like hot chocolate and cinnamon sticks, and Hongjoong absolutely  _ loves  _ his scent. Placing his head in the crook of Yunho’s neck, he breathes heavily and Yunho shivers under his touch. 

“Hyung,” Yunho whispers, pulling back before pressing a kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead. Yup, just two dudes, chilling in an observatory, 0 feet apart because they’re gay but not for each other. At least, that’s what Hongjoong thinks. Yunho is like a big dog, with adorable puppy eyes and unbelievably fluffy hair, which he gladly runs his hands through. Yunho lets him, sighing into the touch. 

“Are you okay?” he says, cupping Hongjoong’s face in his hands. 

“Yes, Yunho. I’m fine,” he smiles as Yunho wipes his tears away by pressing soft kisses all over his face. He’s used to this sort of affection from Yunho, _ it’s probably just a brotherly thing _ , he assumes, never having siblings in his life. 

“Yunho, stop it,” Hongjoong giggles and shifts under him. Instead, Yunho simply plops down by the bean bag, their heads barely brushing against each other.

“Have you even seen your results?” Yunho raises an eyebrow as the credits continue to roll.

“Nope,”

“Okay, that’s it, come on hyung,” Yunho yanks Hongjoong up and throws him over his shoulder. Hongjoong lets out a squeal at being lifted without warning.

“But Yunhoooooooo! Just two more minutes of the movie!”

“Hyung, the literal credits are all that’s left,”

“IT’S STILL TWO MINUTES OF THE MOVIE!” he huffs as Yunho ignores his complaints and sets him down in front of the results board.

_ 1st place: Kim Hongjoong _

_ 2nd place: Song Mingi _

_ 3rd place: Jung Yunho _

_ … _

“Oh Yunho, you got third place again!” Yunho cocks his head at him.

“Yes, thank you hyung. What else do you see?”

“Uhhh there’s a dude called Hongjoong that got first place. Wait, did they get my name wrong? I’m not Song Mingi. Who even is that?” he frowns as he points at the names. Yunho laughs. 

“No, hyung, you got first place. The guy in second is our head boy, and the one that burst into the observatory earlier,”

“Ohhhhh,” Hongjoong responds. 

“Wait, then why did he yell at me?” Hongjoong pouts. Yunho coos at him before fluffing his hair.

“He’s just salty he didn’t get first since it’s usually his spot,”

“But then why attack me?” he feels the tears welling up.

“I don’t know, hyung,” Yunho sighs before circling his arms around his hyung. Suddenly, he hears a small rumble, and Hongjoong’s face is flushed.

“Hongjoong-hyung, when was the last time you ate?”

“Uh, yesterday’s breakfast?”

“Okay, that’s it. We’re getting dinner. I’m paying,” Yunho grips Hongjoong’s hand firmly, pulling him along regardless of his whining. 

“Can we get ice cream on the way back, at least?” Yunho turns around and pokes Hongjoong’s cheek.

“Of course. Anything for my lovely hyung.”


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang doesn't want to hear his roommates fucking so he goes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually think I'll be updating this version a lot faster since I don't have to manually put in tags since it's a lot more convenient hhhhhhh

“Okay. Have fun with being frozen, Mingi. I’m leaving.” Yeosang lets out an airy laugh. He didn’t actually care about his results, but he checked as he walked by the board.  _ Huh. 50th. That’s not too bad considering I didn’t study at all.  _ He sees Wooyoung and San walking quickly in front of him in the direction of their shared dorm.  _ Gross _ , he thinks to himself. He did not want to know what they were planning on doing. But with the way San’s hand was propped up against his boyfriend’s ass, he doubted it was a good idea to go back now if he wanted to be spared hearing anything. 

Guess he should hang outside again. He sets his duffel bag down to pull out his jacket and his penny board before heading towards the town twenty minutes away, deciding on the cafe he frequents. The food there is worth the distance, he reminds himself as his feet silently curse. 

The bell jingles as he walks through the door, the old lady by the counter smiles at him warmly. In one of the corners of the cafe, however, he sees a familiar face buried in a book. 

“Seonghwa-ssi,” he calls out softly as he walks in his direction. He still doesn’t know the boy very well and feels the need to address him formally.

“Oh, Yeosang, sit with me? My treat for anything you want from the menu,” he smiles warmly.  _ Gosh is he pretty.  _ Yeosang thinks to himself. Seonghwa has an iced latte by his side, chin propped up by a single hand as he reads ‘a million little pieces’ by James Frey. Yeosang gets an affogato and a small dish of macaroni and cheese, curiously staring at the cover of the book. It's plain white, contrasted with a multitude of colourful polka dots.

“Seonghwa-ssi?”

“Hm?” he looks over the pages. 

“Sorry, but, what is that book about?” he tilts his head slightly. 

“It is about a broken man who tries to find the broken pieces of himself. He’s just, constantly numb,” Seonghwa looks sad, almost, as he says it. 

“I read it every time I feel stressed out,” he voices out.

“Oh,” Yeosang isn’t quite sure how to respond to that, so he continues drinking his affogato. Sweet vanilla ice cream and the bitter coffee complimented each other very well. He knew the owner of the cafe made her own ice cream and made a mental note to buy a tub before he left. 

“I apologise. That must have made you uncomfortable. May I ask, Yeosang, about your results?” Seonghwa cuts the silence, placing his black leather satchel on the desk to put his book in, pulling out his sleek wallet. 

“Yes, that is fine, Seonghwa-ssi,” he responds.

“Did you get what you want?” 

“I suppose so. I did not expect very much from myself, considering I did not once open my books,” he shamefully admits. Seonghwa seems to be observing him, and it makes him wish a hole would open in the ground to swallow him whole, he does feel so small under the gaze of a beautiful man whose name is highly respected. After all, his family owns the college. 

“Ah, so you are gifted, then, Yeosang?” 

“I wouldn’t say gifted-” he muses. Seonghwa laughs.  _ He sounds so angelic,  _ Yeosang lets his mind whisper mutely. He watches as Seonghwa excuses himself to walk over to the cash register, handing over a few bills before generously tipping. Yeosang can’t help the slight twinge of jealousy that grows from the wishing he could get half the amount of money Seonghwa probably got in a month. Instead, he runs shifts at a bookstore in the same town every Saturday in an attempt to get himself extra funds.

“Yeosang?” he snaps his head in the direction of the voice.

“Yes, Seonghwa-ssi?” 

“Would you like a ride back to school?” Seonghwa offers. Who is Yeosang to deny him? As they walk out of the cafe, a paper bag with some dried ice and a tub of ice cream in his hands, Yeosang’s jaw drops at the sight of the matte black motorcycle Seonghwa has dragged from the alley, holding out a helmet for Yeosang to take.

“I didn’t take you for a rider,” Yeosang drily lets out. He doesn’t exactly want to tell Seonghwa that he’s never been on one, that would be embarrassing. Seonghwa simply shrugs before getting on, motioning for Yeosang to follow suit. 

“You okay?” almost as if Seonghwa can sense his irrational fear, he turns slightly to face the younger male. 

“Yea, I’ve just, never actually gotten around to getting on one of these,”

“I see,”  _ he smirked,  _ Yeosang thought to himself before Seonghwa slowly released his foot on the break, ultimately forcing Yeosang to encircle his arms around his waist. He lets out an incomprehensible curse, in which Seonghwa responds by letting out a boisterous laugh. This side of Seonghwa is a lot different to the formal one he sees strolling through the corridor in elegant outfits every day. 

Timidly, he dares himself to look up from Seonghwa’s back where he had hidden his face in minute fear and sees them approaching his favourite fried chicken restaurant. He prods Seonghwa in the rib.

“Yes?” he hears Seonghwa say.

“That’s my favourite chicken restaurant.” He’s not exactly sure why he wanted to tell Seonghwa, but he has anyway, so now he really feels like a dumb teenager with cheeks as flushed as the rising sun. He feels Seonghwa hum in response. Seonghwa stops later in front of Yeosang’s boarding house, which was quite far from his but Seonghwa assured him that he didn’t mind. As he unfastened his arms from around Seonghwa’s waist (quite unwillingly), he mouthed a  _ goodbye  _ to the older, making a mental note to find a way to thank him later. 

“Were you on  _ a date? _ ” he hears Wooyoung ask accusingly as he walks through the door to find both of them coming out of the shower together.  _ Disgusting _ . He hoped they cleaned up in there. At least he wasn’t sharing his room with them. 

_ Right, time to do some work,  _ he thinks as he shuts his bedroom door behind him. 

_ A date? _


End file.
